


Morning Habits

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's morning habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Habits

Kurt's favorite part of the day was the morning. 

It never used to be, but after he and Blaine started living together, it quickly became the event he looked forward to when he drifted off to sleep at night.

It would be the jazz Blaine would have playing ten minutes before he sleepily joined him the kitchen.

It would be the coffee Blaine had him make since Kurt knew how to do it just right.

It would be the Wheaties for Kurt and the Honey Puffs for Blaine that he'd sneak spoonfuls to a giggling Kurt because he stopped trying to decline years ago.

It would be the hilariously entertaining, full body, vocal yawns Blaine would go through as Kurt watched, trying not to laugh as he would almost fall out of his chair from the strength of it.

But most importantly, it would be the short, hard kiss Blaine would press to his lips as Kurt left.

Even after being together for so long, that intimate passionate yet light touch of a kiss was still an act that made Kurt's head spin. 

It felt so familiar and comforting but despite the daily repetition it still had the same effect every time.

The whole way to work Kurt would feel his lips tingle and, even if it had taken him a while to realize, it would always leave a smile on his face during the hell that was New York public transportation. 

His day would start with that quick goodbye kiss but he had grown addicted. It hadn't become a habit, per say, but a ritual that kept its meaning throughout the years.

Like saying "I love you, too, sweetheart" as a response to Blaine's "I love you, darling" whenever they ended a call.

Like the way Blaine would slip Kurt's shoes off every night to replace them with slippers when Kurt fell face forward on the bed out of fatigue. 

Like how during a rainy or stormy night Blaine would always wrap himself around Kurt while he slept.

Like how after a fight neither of them would ever leave the apartment no matter how angry they got.

Like the goodnight kiss Kurt would always give Blaine, even when to bed before he did.

All those little things that made up their life, the small or big details that make getting up in the morning a perfect thing, because of the promise of them.

Others around them thought those little things made them an old married couple but they didn't do that, they didn't compare it to anything or anyone else because they didn't want to be anything but what they were and what they would grow together as.

When Blaine would make Kurt dance with him at 3am when they would both find themselves hungry and awake in the kitchen, spinning slowly together in their robes and pajamas. Slippered feet stepping on each other making them slip off, making them laugh despite the late hour.

And it was that kiss, that one rapid meeting of warm skin that should seem so simple and nothing but meant so much to them. Because it was, simply, _them_.


End file.
